La sombre facette du Typhon
by Smilefurus
Summary: Hiroki dépasse une fois de plus les bornes, en rejetant Nowaki pour une raison absurde. Après plusieurs années de relation, ce dernier craque et ose enfin s'affirmer. - Le résumé est absolument pas top du tout... Venez lire ! :) - [ LEMON ! ] - Avec une participation surprise ( pas dans le lemon, évidemment ! ) -


_Hello ! _

_Me revoici, avec un OS sur... Junjou Romantica ! Plus particulièrement Junjou Egoist ! Très inspiré en ce qui concerne les fanfic' en ce moment, j'allais m'orienter vers un Misaki x Usagi, mais au final, j'ai vite fait mon choix. _

_En lisant les manga papier, j'ai préféré le couple Nowaki x Hiroki, car je le trouve tellement touchant. Hiroki est si complexe, et Nowaki force le respect à le supporter durant autant d'année. _

_Voilà donc un OS sur mes chouchou Nowaki x Hiroki. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, je rappelle que ni les personnages, ni l'histoire de base ne m'appartient. Seul le fil conducteur me revient de droit, si je puis dire. _

_J'en avais marre de voir Nowaki si avenant, donc je l'ai bousculé un peu. Je n'en dis pas plus ! _

_Rating M, car LEMON, mais si vous êtes ici cela ne doit pas vous poser de problème, je présume. _

_L'histoire se déroule en plein milieu de leur relation, je dirais aux environs du tome 8... J'ai la flemme de les relire, mais bon de toute manière je n'utilise pas les détails. On va dire après qu'ils aient emménagés ensemble, voilà :)_

_Sur ceux, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! _

_- Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées d' Hiroki, celles en gras les dialogues. - _

_x x x_

Kamijô Hiroki était un être remplit d'orgueil. Pour vouloir d'une relation avec cet homme, il fallait être une personne d'une extrême gentillesse. Rencontrer Nowaki fût la plus belle chose à ses yeux, mais jamais il ne lui disait. Cependant, Hiroki avait toujours eu le besoin d'abaisser l'homme qu'il aimait du plus profond de son être.

Il avait été dur avec Nowaki, et Hiroki le savait très bien. Seulement, son affreuse fierté lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir raison. Le démon trouvait à son amant un air supérieur qu'il ne supportait pas, et les quatorze centimètres qui séparaient les deux hommes n'arrangeait rien. Était-ce une bonne raison pour avoir mis son cadet à porte comme il l'avait fait ce matin ? D'après Hiroki, oui. Il pensait avec ferveur avoir tout les droits sur Nowaki, étant le plus âgé des deux.

Toutefois, quelques heures après, l'homme regrettait ses dures paroles avec beaucoup d'amertume.

**« Dégages ! Ta présence m'exaspère Nowaki ! Dégages sur le champ ! »** Les yeux embués de larmes, l'homme les ravala avec fierté, mais la douleur aiguë qui lui plombait le cœur l'en empêcha. De la main droite il tenait sa poitrine, de la gauche il essayait d'essuyer avec rapidité les sanglots, mais la peine demeurait beaucoup trop forte. Dans sa tête, il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénario, tous aussi stupides les un que les autres. Nowaki avec un autre homme, ou même une femme, sa beauté attisait l'envie des autres. _Après tout, cela fait plusieurs années maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Il doit certainement avoir le besoin d'aimer un autre … _Nowaki lui répétait de manière constante combien il le chérissait, mais Hiroki entretenait toujours malgré lui cette peur. La peur d'être à nouveau seul et déchiré à cause de l'amour.

— **Monsieur, votre café !**

Hiroki observa à travers ses lunettes noirs le serveur, le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il n'osa pas parler, sachant avec pertinence que sa voix tremblerait sous la tristesse. Une fois seul, il fixa à nouveau le fleuriste qui faisait face au café, là où Nowaki travaillait lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ces souvenirs maltraitaient son cœur avec violence mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser très longtemps.

— **Kamijôôôôô, que fais-tu là ? Mais quel pur hasard honey !**

Miyagi Yô, trente cinq ans , prit la place vacante face à Hiroki. Tout comme lui, il officiait en tant que professeur de littérature à l'université Mitsuhashi. Hiroki rêvait même de travailler avec lui avant d'être nommé professeur. Hélas, la facette lisse et parfaite de Miyagi cachait une autre bien plus étrange. D'après son subordonné, l'homme aimait le harceler de câlin. _Pourtant, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec un étudiant… Arg, de quoi je me mêle._ Hiroki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant d'enfin saluer son collègue. **« Professeur Miyagi, je ne vous attendais pas ici ! »** En effet, l'homme n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer son aîné dans ce café, et encore moins en plein week-end. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu lâcher une autre série de sanglot en plein milieu de sa phrase. Miyagi s'en inquiéta tout de suite. L'homme se leva de sa chaise afin de s'accroupir à côté d' Hiroki, il avait l'habitude de ses peines de cœur, et le voir aussi dépité lui faisait toujours beaucoup de peine.

— **C'est encore un chagrin d'amour ?**

— **Mais non... mais non. Je viens juste de me souvenir d'une scène de fin déchirante dans le bouquin que l'on étudie en ce moment, c'est tout. Très poignant.**

— **Arrête de me mentir, je ne rigole pas, on ne ment pas à ses aînés !**

Une nouvelle fois, une rafale de larme roula sur ses joues. Miyagi lisait en lui comme dans un livre, il se sentait faible en sa présence.

— **Disons que mon petit ami est parti ce matin, pour de bon je le crains…**

— **Dis moi Kamijô, ce petit ami, ce n'est pas le jeune qui me tue du regard, là en face de nous ?**

Le visage d' Hiroki se crispa lorsqu'il vit devant lui Nowaki, d'apparence très remonté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le café, Hiroki enleva ses lunettes de soleil afin de mieux détailler son amant.

— **Hiro-san… Je vais te poser cette question une seule et unique fois, ensuite je m'en irais. Que fais-tu avec ce… ce… Cet homme ?**

Toujours bouche bée, le principal intéressé n'arrivait pas à parler. Il trouvait Nowaki d'une telle beauté, encore plus lorsqu'il s'énervait. _Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Nowaki. _

— **Rien du tout Nowaki, on boit un verre entre collègue. Enfin, entre ami. N'est-ce pas, professeur Miyagi ?**

Nowaki grinça des dents. En temps normal, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Hiroki, mais là son amant dépassait les bornes. Sûr et certain qu'il le trompait avec ce professeur, Nowaki se jeta sans pitié sur Miyagi, prêt à en découdre. Les deux hommes heurtèrent le sol stratifié du café en une fraction de seconde. Le professeur pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud de l'étudiant en médecine sur son visage. Agrippé à la chemise de Miyagi, la respiration du plus jeune se faisait haletante sous l'effet de la fureur. **« Enfoiré, j'vais t'apprendre à me voler Hiro-san ! »** Une main saisit son bras gauche avant même qu'il puisse coller un crochet à son ennemi. Nowaki reconnut tout de suite la paume sèche d' Hiroki, qui assistait choqué à la scène. Cela attisa encore plus la colère de l'homme, mais il voulait pas décevoir son amant. Il lança un regard noir en direction de Miyagi, avant de faire demi tour et de sortir du café. C'est à ce moment là que le côté orgueilleux et égoïste d' Hiroki refit son apparition. Il le laissa partir, se préoccupant plutôt de son subordonné. **« Professeur Miyagi, tout va bien, pas trop mal ? » **Surpris, ce dernier leva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans les prunelles brunes de l'homme.

— **Quoi ? Mais tu es sérieux Kamijô? Mais tu es un amoureux pitoyable ma parole ! Tu ne vois pas que l'homme que tu aimes se tire, et pour de bon ? Il a abandonné, Kamijô. Et tu pourras lui dire adieu si tu ne réagit pas.**

Le démon déglutit avec peine, ressassant ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il prit soudain conscience que Miyagi pouvait aussi être un homme attentionné envers ses semblables, et donc de bon conseil. Dès lors, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule droite de son subordonné toujours au sol, et sortit en trombe du café sans payer l'addition. Avant que les portes ne se referment derrière lui, il eut le temps d'entendre son collègue râler. **« Kamijôôôôôôôô Hooooooooooney ! Reviens là, t'as pas payéééé ! » **Les pensées de l'homme vagabondaient déjà ailleurs. Lunatique était un mot qui lui allait comme un gant. Ses élèves le surnommaient même Kamijô le démon.

Très vite, il tourna en rond dans cette grande ville, et avait même fait un détour chez eux, mais Nowaki demeurait introuvable. Désespéré, Hiroki se réfugia dans le parc. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle affichait dix neuf heures trente. L'homme voulait expulser sa colère, mais il avait trop pleuré cette après-midi et aucune larme ne daignait couler sur ses joues. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se morfondant dans sa solitude. Il reconnut soudain une effluve qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il voulut se retourner, mais de grandes et chaudes mains posés sur ses épaules l'en empêchèrent. À l'intérieur de lui bouillonnait la rage de ne pas avoir assez de force, mais il fit une exception et ne l'extériorisa pas.

— **Nowaki …**

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortant de la bouche de son amant. Il se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas entre les deux, la réponse était pourtant évidente. La fierté mal placée d' Hiroki détruisait leur couple. Malgré tout, il demeurait fou de cet homme ingrat, qu'il refusait d'abandonner.

— **Hiro-san, je …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer. Dans un inhabituel élan de volonté, Hiroki plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les joues collantes de l'homme ne le dégouttèrent pas, au contraire, il effaça d'un revers de main les larmes qui y coulaient à nouveau. Nowaki fut surpris de se voir repoussé dans un brusque mouvement par le professeur, à nouveau en proie à son orgueil.

— **Non Nowaki, je n'en veux plus de cette facilité. Tu ne peux plus me pardonner avec autant de gentillesse.**

— **Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?**

— **Tu…** _Je t'aime ! _**Tu es trop gentil et attentionné avec moi, je me fais chier ! Voilà ! **_Je t'aime tellement Nowaki !_

Abasourdi, le plus jeune scruta son aîné. Il y eut soudain un déclic dans son regard et Hiroki pouvait y voir une drôle de lueur, qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut avant. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine lorsque Nowaki le plaqua contre le bouleau situé derrière lui. La sensation de l'écorce rêche était désagréable mais dans la surprise il n'en tint pas compte. Le coinçant toujours par les épaules avec fermeté, Nowaki mordit la lèvre inférieur du professeur de littérature, puis l'embrassa avec beaucoup de fougue. Le changement de comportement de son amant provoqua l'excitation d' Hiroki, dont le cœur s'affolait tel une proie prise au piège, celui de l'amour. L'homme pouvait supplier Nowaki d'arrêter, celui ci renforça son étreinte, jouant maintenant avec la langue de celui qu'il aimait tant. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de reprendre son souffle, le plus jeune ancra son regard dans les prunelles brunes de l'homme. Il devinait avec aisance que son petit jeu plaisait à Hiroki, même si celui ci lui montrait l'inverse. Nowaki connaissait par cœur son Hiro-san, depuis toutes ses années passées à ses côtés. Bien sûr, la raison d' Hiroki pour le fuir le blessait mais c'était le moyen de rebondir, et d'enfin pouvoir s'affirmer. Cette nuit, il allait oublier ses principes. Le professeur de littérature avait provoqué en lui le fantasme qu'il n'avait jamais osé réaliser, agir avec beaucoup de fermeté.

Sans lâcher un mot, il entraîna Hiroki hors du parc, ils n'étaient pas très loin de chez eux. Hiroki avait envie de se débattre, et de lui montrer que son statut d'aîné le plaçait en supérieur, mais comme toujours, il se laissa dominer. Il était bien conscient que sa manière de penser et celle d'agir étaient contradictoire, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il éprouvait de si fort sentiment à l'égard de Nowaki que la tension sexuelle l'assagissait toujours.

Une fois arrivés à leur domicile, Nowaki daigna enfin adresser la parole à son amant, mais le ton de sa voix avait pâtit de son comportement. **« Alors comme ça je suis trop gentil pour monsieur Kamijô…**

— **Arrête ça Nowaki, redeviens gentil !** L'homme suppliait son cadet d'arrêter, mais à l'intérieur de lui ce fût tout autre. L'envie bouillit désormais sous la ceinture.

— **Non Hiroki, tu as dépassé les bornes et tu vas le regretter. On dirait bien que tu le regrettes déjà. »**

D'un vif mouvement, Nowaki tâta le désir de l'homme à travers son pantalon en jean. Au contact de cette main sans complexe, Hiroki jeta en arrière sa tête, tout en fermant les yeux. Il y avait bien longtemps que Nowaki ne l'avait pas excité de la sorte, il désirait maintenant retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, mais son cadet ne lâcha pas les rênes.

— **C'est moi qui décides Hiroki.**

— **De une, tu ne m'appelles pas Hiroki ! De deux, retires moi mes vêtements, je suis serré !**

— **Qu'est ce que cela veut dire HIROKI, mon côté méchant attise ton envie ?**

Le plus jeune avait toujours été très entreprenant dans leur vie sexuelle, mais jamais il ne faisait preuve d'un tel caractère. Une fois de plus, il répondait au attente d' Hiroki en effaçant sa gentillesse. Hiroki n'avoua pas de manière direct mais son souffle haletant s'en chargeait à sa place. Désireux de le faire attendre, Nowaki déboutonna la chemise bleue nuit de l'homme, pour s'occuper de son torse froid. Il léchait avec gourmandise la moindre parcelle de peau, tout en bloquant les mains d' Hiroki qui se laissa faire sans broncher. Le professeur de littérature devina sans problème qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Un frisson parcourut l'intégralité de son corps lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant s'attarder sur ses mamelons. Très réceptif, il poussa même malgré lui des râles de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'être debout, Nowaki tira Hiroki afin de le faire basculer sur le canapé. Le brun eut la chair de poule au contact du tissu froid, et encore plus lorsqu'il fut privé de sa vue. **« Nowaki, retires moi ça ! »** Paniqué, il tenta de retirer l'écharpe avec laquelle Nowaki avait bandé ses yeux, mais ses tentatives furent vaines. Le souvenir de sa relation sexuelle avec Akihiko Usami le hanta à nouveau. _C'est comme cela que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de lui faire l'amour…_ C'était plus fort que lui, cela lui faisait mal au cœur, et Nowaki le sentait bien.

— **Hiroki, tu n'as rien à craindre. Détends toi.**

Malgré le souvenir, il faisait une entière confiance en son amant. _Je t'aime tellement Nowaki, plus que tout._ Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, Nowaki continua à exalter l'homme en l'embrassant langoureusement, mais il avait envie de bien plus. Hiroki fut soulagé de constater que son cadet retirait son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer mais ce ne fût pas tout. Il sentit aussi une langue râpeuse et chaude sur son membre en érection. Aveuglé comme il l'était, il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes sensations, celle ci furent décuplées. Son visage se crispa de plaisir, l'homme savourait le moment, mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines. À nouveau il tressaillit de surprise lorsqu'il sentit des doigts couvert de lubrifiant le pénétrer. Ce fut d'abord douloureux, mais très vite bon et Nowaki pouvait le remarquer grâce à son visage détendu.

— **Alors, maintenant dis moi que tu aimes ça Hiroki.**

— **Je… J'aime ça Nowaki… Bien sûr sombre idiot !**

Nowaki se retint de rire, même dans un tel moment Hiroki râlait. Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer cela. À son tour il se déshabilla laissant Hiroki en plein doute. _Il est parti ? Il fout quoi ? Me laisse pas en plan comme ça Nowaki…_ Maintenant nu, l'homme enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, avant de prendre sans prévenir le professeur de littérature. Hiroki lâcha un cri d'étonnement, vite étouffé par la main gauche de Nowaki. Chaque coup de butoir devenait pour le plus âgé un vrai délice, les yeux ainsi bandés, et encore plus lorsque son amant s'occupa de sa propre virilité. Les vas-et-viens furent de plus en plus violent, enflammés.

— **Hi.. Hiro, ne me vires plus jamais pour une telle raison…**

— **Hm…**

— **Est-ce que tu m'aimes à la fin ?**

— … **Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Nowaki. Mon cœur ne cesse de frôler la mort par ta faute, tellement mes sentiments à ton égard sont fort Nowaki.. **_Oui, je l'aime, tellement, ce typhon a mis sans dessus dessous ma vie, dans le bon sens…_

Cette déclaration acheva Nowaki, rejoint dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard par son partenaire. Lorsqu'il enleva l'écharpe des yeux d' Hiroki, il put apercevoir dans son regard tout l'ampleur de son amour. De manière immédiate, le visage du plus jeune se radoucit, souriant désormais à celui qu'il aimait tant.

— **Hiro-san, je t'aime. En revanche… J'espère que tu as profité de mes derniers instants de pure gentillesse.**

Hiroki le savait, le cœur de Nowaki n'allait pas se durcir avec autant de facilité, la méchanceté n'était pas son credo. Toutefois, l'effort fourni par ce dernier lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était avec Nowaki qu'il voulait construire un avenir.

_x x x _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu cet OS, dans celui ci je me suis surtout entraîné à étoffer mes scènes explicites. _

_Nowaki peut surprendre, mais sachez que cela est volontaire. _

_Laissez vos reviews bonnes comme mauvaises, poser vos questions... Je réponds toujours à un moment ou à un autre ! Je pense bientôt faire un OS sur Misaki x Usagi. _

_Bisous :3 _


End file.
